Washngton at Christmas
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot following Emma going to see Will in Washington at Christmas. Christmas present for 2012 for all my readers and friends


I do not own Glee or anything with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

This is my annual Christmas fic which I do every year to my friends and readers. This year I decided to do a one shot where Emma goes to Washington to visit Will for Christmas.

Washington at Christmas

"So are you sure you have enough" Shannon Bieste instructed her friend as they stood in the airport waiting for the call for Emma`s flight to Washington. Emma nodded blowing on her fingers to keep warm

"A few years ago I wouldn't have even been able to do this. The first flight I ever caught was" she paused and looked guilty at the ground. Around this time of the year always reminded her of flying to Las Vegas and marrying. Emma shook her head and decided not to think about Carl "But now look at me. About to get married in a few months and to the love of my life"

"When is Will coming back" Shannon changed the subject

"Hopefully January but he promised whenever he returns we will get married. Everything is all ready we just need to see if there is a cancellation whenever Will returns." Emma nodded. Sometimes OCD had its perks as she had sorted everything out while Will was away and talked on Skype to him whenever he got a chance and also during their weekend visits. Shannon gave a smile as she hugged the petite redhead who she knew missed Will almost as much as herself

"Did you hear what Sue did at the school" Shannon changed the subject and Emma nodded.

"It's strange for Sue to be that nice but I suppose having Robin maybe has made her nicer" she trailed off. "But Millie Rose is a nice woman" she gave a smile "And I really hope Marley gets the help she needs. When Will comes back I might ask him to have a word wither see if she can come in my office for a chat"

"She needs to get away from Kitty. That girl is trouble" Shannon glowered then stopped when Emma shot her friend a look. Like Will she always saw the best in people. The 2 women sat in silence until they heard the boarding call for Emma`s flight

"Now have a good time. Don't do anything I wouldn't" Shannon winked and Emma blushed pressing her fingers together.

"Thanks Shannon" she gave a smile to the taller female picking up her carry on case "Look ask Sue around if your sister is busy, I`m sure she will need some help with Robin"

"I will" Shannon nodded and after giving another look to Shannon Emma proceeded to hand in her boarding card and the next thing Shannon saw was Emma walking down the ramp towards the plane pushing her carry on bag and tottering in her mary janes. Shannon gave a small smile as she was delighted Emma was going to see Will for Christmas and she prayed for the day Will would be able to come home to Lima. She missed him, the school wasn't the same without him, and she knew that the Glee Club needed him too. Apart from the Sam/Brittany fiasco, she had her own opinions on that; the whole place was falling apart. But Shannon didn't want to share her opinions as she walked back to her car and before she left she decided to give Sue a call about Christmas dinner. Picking her cellphone up she dialled Sue`s number and smiled when she heard the snarky voice of the Cheerio coach

(Will also blew on his fingers as he grabbed a cup of coffee to keep himself warm. He had just come out of a meeting and he was looking forward to seeing Emma again. Glancing at the inward bound flights he smiled as he noticed Emma`s flight had landed and peered to glance at the arrivals just as a young male stood next to him)

"You look tense" the young male smiled

"I`m just waiting for my fiancée. She is coming out for Christmas to spend time with me from Lima Ohio" Will replied

"Ah a long distance relationship" the man smiled "I`m waiting for my wife. We just married but she needed to sort a few things out with her family. Oh I see her now!" he exclaimed as he ran up to a pretty blonde and placed his arms around her. Will smiled as he looked at all the arrivals however his face lit up when Emma walked through the door and ran straight to Will

"I missed you so much" she exclaimed hugging him tight "But I`m here now" she grinned kissing him softly

"I missed you too" Will whispered stroking her red hair "Thanksgiving and Christmas is too far apart." He smiled as he grabbed her carry on case and went to grab her suitcases "How is everything. Finn, Shannon?"

"Yeah everything is fine. No word yet from the choir board about the glee club though" Emma remarked. Will looked sad when his fiancée said that

"Well when I return next month ill sort everything out for next year" Will nodded as he picked Emma`s case up and the pair made their way to the exit where it was slightly snowing and quite blustery. Will glanced up at Emma and grinned, he hardly could believe she was here

"I missed you" Emma said softly "S-sorry that's the fifth time I said that since I got here"

"Don't apologise I missed you too" Will grinned "Let's get to the hotel I`m stopping in and then I can tell you all my news and you can tell me what is happening with the glee club", Grabbing her hand he made his way to the rented car he had hired, as Emma was still a bit unsure about taxis and the pair climbed inside and drove off back to the hotel Will was stopping in

"Sue did what?" Will said puzzled sat in the hotel restaurant opposite Emma

"I know I was a little baffled when Shannon told me but its true everyword. She sold the tree to give Marley and her mom the money. But Will she needs someone to look out for her. I feel a little bad I`m not there but wedding planning is my main priority" Emma sighed

"Before the kids" Will looked guilty then looked down as Emma placed his hand on hers

"Look when you return I'll go back working fulltime. But until then I know we set the date for Valentine's Day" Emma brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes

"Il contact Finn" Will started to say but Emma shook her head

"I don't think he knows" she replied "I only know because Sue said something and I worked it out. Plus I think he has his own things to work on" she sighed as the food then came

"So enough about work. How are you doing?" Emma glanced at Will who nodded

"It's great actually but in some ways I'll be glad when I can get back home to you and the kids. I mean the people here are great but it's not the same like I said to you waking up on my own without you there" Will smiled

"Well tonight you won't be Sorry was that too forward" Emma blushed and Will let out a smirk

"You're adorable" he grinned and Emma blushed again. "I really missed this you know" he replied

"What?" Emma asked slightly confused.

"Us talking. Telling each other about our day instead over some laptop in a hotel room." Will smiled as their eyes locked over each other as Emma`s eyes filled with tears

"I mean Shannon's been great coming over to the apartment making sure I wasn't on my own, even Tina and Brittany have been popping in whenever they could. I haven't realised how much I missed you" Emma said again

"One more month. Then I'll be home for good. No more blue ribbon panels or Washington or meetings. Just you, me and our wedding" Will smiled at Emma who nodded as the waiters returned to collect their plates and to ask if they wanted dessert

"I think we will skip dessert "Will replied to the waiter as Emma also nodded. The waiter shrugged as he collected their bill together and Emma and Will left the restaurant together making their way to their hotel room

"Will" Emma shuffled her fiancée who sleepily opened his eyes "It's Christmas morning" she smiled brightly.

"So it is" Will nodded with a smile as he softly kissed his fiancée and then glanced to the pile of presents that was in the corner of the room. Emma had brought a few from Lima one from the glee kids, one from Finn and one from Shannon. Emma had also bought her own present. Will had brought a few presents for Emma and she had also brought some from his parents and from her own parents. Knowing her luck it was probably a dye your hair red kit for Will she thought bitterly

"From Finn" Will smiled. Emma turned around and noticed Wil had got into the presents already "A new vest" he grinned "Well 2 new vests"

"That boy knows you too well" Emma smiled "Shall we open the rest now" Will nodded and over the next part of an hour they opened the rest of the presents Will received a new coffee machine from Shannon with a message that It was an early wedding present as well a itunes gift voucher and a guitar cleaning kit from the rest of the glee kids and money for the wedding off his mom and dad. Emma had received mostly money which is what she wanted for the wedding and also Sue had sent her a scarf with a note that maybe it might stop that drooling that she was doing while Schuester was away. Emma hid the note blushing slightly

"Here is my present" Emma grinned to Will handing him a neatly wrapped gift. Will glanced at it then slowly opened the wrapping paper. Inside was a black leather guitar case

"Emma this must have cost you a fortune!" Will glanced up at his fiancée who shook her head smiling.

"It wasn't that much and beside even if it did it doesn't matter. You're worth every dime and cent" she said fiercely "Beside I know yours was dropping to bits and Sam remarked the week before you left that you said you needed another one"

"T-Thanks" Will grinned brightly "Guess I should give you yours" he replied handing Emma a gift wrapped box.

"Well it's not another Rhianna song in a pool" Emma smirked "I`m joking" she replied with a big smile as she slowly opened the box and then gasped at to what Will had bought her, her eyes sparkling as she darted between the necklace and her fiancée who had a grin on his face especially when he saw the look on Emma`s face.

"Now I know it might look as if I have spent a lot but I have reasons. It's our first Christmas as an engaged couple, I`m a long way away from you and beside you deserve something special" Will gave a small smile as Emma played with the box in her hands. Will had bought her a necklace with a locket on it so that she could put a picture in of them so he could be with her wherever she went. She walked up to Will and kissed him passionately before walking back and placing the necklace back on the ground. Will looked confused before Emma walked back to him and continued to kiss him knowing that this could be the best Christmas ever not to mention the rest of the week

And there you go. Hope you liked it. I also would like to thank Nicole and Krystin who have been there for me this year and I hope you have a great Christmas and new year. Also I would like to thank anyone else who reads my fanfics and I hope you all have a great Christmas or anything else that you don't celebrate Christmas. I know that I am rambling on a bit and I don't want to ramble on so ill close this by thanking you all and that you all have a good 2013. Hopefully mine will be a good one so I hope that all yours are good as well.


End file.
